Shieldton High
by b4tmans
Summary: Befriending Natasha Romanoff was a mistake. The new girl realized that the second she joined her at that damn lunch table. Avengers Highschool AU. Steve Rogers/OC
1. Welcome to Town

**A/N: **Okay, so, ladies and gentleman. Hopefully some of you take interest in this here story. The first few chapters are going to give some incite on the town, the highschool, and the characters. By chapter 4, this should be going smoothly. Anyways, here's chapter uno.

* * *

**I.**

_**Welcome to Town**_

**Shieldton, New Mexico**

Shieldton is a small town; mainly rural, and with a whopping population of 7,867. Its inhabitants are families, mostly. The occasional elderly folk can be found at the retirement center during the day, or even mowing their lawns, perfecting the green fields in front of generic-looking homes. The houses are neatly aligned in some communities, while in others, they vary differently. Paint jobs, structure, size... It was all different on each road. Country looking, either way, and neighborhoods were close. On summer weekends, block parties and barbeques were frequent.

Now, not a lot of people would move to Shieldton for the sake of moving to Shieldton. Lots of the towns inhabitants, in fact, are only here for business matters. Sante Fe is only an hour drive from the quiet town, making it the perfect spot for businessmen and women to live when not working.

There's a small general store in the town's center, owned by Stanley Lee. Mr. Lee, though many just call him Gramps, is an 84 year old veteran who still had the spirit of 20 year old. The man always smiles and laughs with the frequent customers, and if needed, will occasionally chase an unwanted teen from his store.

Beside _Stan's Goods _sits a small donut shop called _Krispy Kremes_. This shop is the highlight of the day for many students who wander down from the high school in order to enjoy a donut. It's a normal hang-out for the Shieldton's police force as well. Officer Maria Hill is often seen ordering a box for the rest of the police station.

The town's center (crested by a library, _Krispy Kremes, Stan's Goods, _a church, and a sub shop) is where most of the activity in the town in. On Shieldton's green, dogs are walked, children play, and some even have picnics. It's a bustle of activity, but it's nothing compared to the high school.


	2. Friday Nights, Under the Lights

**II.**

_**Friday Nights, Under the Lights**_

**Shieldton Highschool**

The number of students exceeds 800.

It is a large highschool, with a large population of both students and teachers. Granted, a good number of these inhabitants were not there because they wanted to _learn. _Many went because they were forced.

The Science department at Shieldton is the largest out of all the others. 8 teachers for subjects ranging from Physical Science to Honors Chemistry. Oddly enough, many of the school's students took interest in this department our of all the others.

The second largest is the Arts and Music department. 5 teachers, all for the subjects of Choir, Fundamentals of Art, Drawing I & II, Painting, and photo.

Sports are key in the highschool.

Field Hockey, Softball, Football, Baseball, Track & Field. Almost every student did _something, _and if not, you were cast in the lowest parts of the social hierarchy. It was cruel, but it was how life worked. Highschool is an unforgiving thing, and you're better off running a 400m than running from the football team's captain.

As medieval as it sounds, Football is the lifeblood of Shieldton. Their prized football team, the Shields, is led by none other than Flash Thompson. He was the handsome, blonde, strong, quarterback and the best the team had seen in years. Too bad the kid had an IQ lower than a rat.

More often than not, because of Flash's failing grades, the team would be lacking of their benched star captain and lose whatever game came their way.

Many students intended to change that.

* * *

**Next, Meet the Science Bros.**


	3. Meet the Science Bros

**III.**

_**Meet the Science Bros.**_

"Mister Stark, please. Take your seat."

"Sure thing, sweet cheeks. Anything for you-"

"Sit down, _Anthony_. This is the third time you've been late this week," the woman croaked, "And it's only Tuesday."

Tony Stark, confident as ever sauntered his way over to his desk. Dropping his bag, he slid into the plastic chair, slouching backwards before turning his gaze to his Chemistry partner. The teenager wore the same expression Mrs. Fogs, his Honors Chemistry teacher, did when he walked in.

"What?" he whispered, making an innocent face. "My alarm didn't go off."

"Your alarm _never _goes off, Tony," Bruce Banner scoffed, returning to the atom doodles on the sides of his notes. "I almost had to sit with Garrison again."

"How that kid got into this fuckin' class, I'll never know."

Both teens casted their eyes to the bulky mass of Garret Garrison, linebacker for the football team. He sat in his chair, barely fitting mind you, scrawling notes before squinting up at the bored.

"He looks confused."

"He _always _looks confused," Tony explained. Bruce laughed before casually turning the chuckle into a cough. Mrs. Fogs hand stopped moving on the whiteboard and she turned around, her glare venomous.

"Is something _funny, _Mr. Banner?"

"Uh, no Mrs. Fogs! Just something in my throat," Bruce coughed once more, "Sorry."

"Hm!" And she returned back to review last night's notes. Banner let out a sigh of relief, tugging on his green shirt sleeve.

"Smooth one, Banner."

"Shut it, Stark."

* * *

**Next, meet Natasha and the Bird-boy.**


	4. Meet Natasha and the Bird-boy

**IV.**

_**Meet Natasha and the Bird-boy**_

"Natasha, please accompany Mr. Barton to the nurses office. It seems you're the one to blame for his bloody nose."

Mrs. Gray, the gym teacher, gave an exhausted sigh before waving the two students away. Clinton Barton, groaning on the floor, clutched his nose in pain. Natasha romanoff simply stood and watched, grimacing before offering him a hand and helping him up off the floor.

The other students in the class made puking noises at the red liquid that ran from Clint's nose.

Red stained the front of Clint's gym uniform, and his shorts had speckles of the blood on them as well. Offering a nervous smile, Natasha shrugged.

"Sorry, Clint. Shit happens, right?"

"You nailed me. In the face."

"I didn't know the dodgeballs were that hard!"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Don't make me wipe my nose on you."

"That's disgusting."

"You're to blame, Red."

Steering the boy in the right direction, Natasha shook her head at his antics. He winced every time he took a step.

"I think you broke my nose."

"It was a rubber ball full of air, Barton."

"It still hurt."

The hallway to the nurse was longer than she thought, and with each moment, she was wishing she could punch the teen in the face even more. "Stop whining. It's nothing."

"Nothing?! I don't know what you guys do in Russia, but this is fuckin' not cool, Nat!"

"We don't play dodgeball in Russia."

"Oh, yeah, right. You play dodge-the-fucking-tank-and-vodka. Sorry. I forgot."

An audible slap echoed through the hallway.

"Shut up."

* * *

**Next, meet the Odinson Brothers.**


	5. Meet the Odinson Brothers

**V.**

_**Meet the Odinson Brothers**_

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"Odinson made the football team."

"_Loki_?_"_

"No, you idiot, Thor."

Bruce Banner eyed the large Norwegian from across the lunch room, watching him animatedly talk to his smaller, quieter brother. Loki nodded once, before returning his gaze to his meal and shrugging as Thor laughed boisterously.

"That doesn't shock me in the slightest," Banner remarked to Tony who was picking away at his pizza, "Loki would get crushed on the field. He's probably fast though. But, he seems more of the theatre type."

"He's creepy, man."

"Thor is just overly nice."

"Loki is just overly not."

Shrugging Banner stood, making his way to the trash bin to dispose of the half eaten pasta and broccoli. He eyed the brothers once, offering Thor a smile when he waved. Loki, however, simply turned his head and watched the interaction, his face blank.

"He doesn't even go here."

"What?" Bruce laughed at Tony, who's eyes were glued to his iPhone.

"Sorry, Twitter. But that Mean Girls quote also applies to Loki."

Bruce only shook his head, rolling his eyes at his best friend.

* * *

**Next, meet Steve and the new girl.**


End file.
